Possibilities
by cojack
Summary: C/7. Set in different AUs that diverge from the canon timeline at well-defined instances – "teasers" for five future C/7 stories...


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: C/7. Set in different AUs that diverge from the canon timeline at well-defined instances – "teasers" for five future C/7 stories...

Is there one you like best? Is there one you think most unlikely? :)

#

POSSIBILITIES

Open new file: 5582-15-1 – possible 7235 confluence candidates

5582-15-1 (L51004.7 7235fpc)

Start – E577:340:01.9

My arm hurts. My eye. I feel detached from my body. Floating. Darkness. _Voyager_ is in danger, but I'm trapped in this sea of black.

"He's regenerating," a male voice says, sounding both distant and yet close at hand.

The voice draws me back. My senses begin to return. I feel humidity in the air and pressure on my back. I'm lying down and it's warm. I suddenly hear the murmurs of those who must be around me, as if the volume in my ears was turned on. Other indistinct sounds filter in that make me feel I'm in a forest, or a jungle. There is sunlight on my face and I can see the red in my eyelids. I feel at peace, something I haven't felt in quite some time.

"Open your eyes Commander," a female voice interrupts my thoughts. Her voice is strong, yet soothing. She seems to know me although I don't recognize the voice. Not quite anyway. But wait, there's something urgent pressing on my mind. Nagging me for attention… The Borg are attacking. _Voyager_ is in danger.

I open my eyes with a start and try to sit up. I feel different. Leaden. The young woman is gently restraining my shoulder as if to say there's no need to struggle. I look into her eyes and see sympathy and concern. She's beautiful, and although I'm sure I don't know her, she does appear vaguely familiar. It's the eyes. Her blue eyes draw me in. There are others gathered around me of many different species. Some species I know, a mix from both the alpha and delta quadrants, others are completely alien. One in particular from a species I don't recognize is kneeling down just behind the woman.

"This is pointless Annika," he says. He's the one who spoke when I first awoke. "We don't retain our memories. We should be content in this sanctuary."

"Some of us do retain fragments," the woman responds glancing over her shoulder and then returns her attention to me. My head is clearing and I remember what was going on before the blackness. A battle. The transwarp conduit had opened almost right on top of us. Too many of them.

"Where am I?" I ask. "What's happened to my ship, _Voyager_?"

The woman hesitates. "I believe _Voyager_ has been assimilated by the Borg," she states.

My worst fears have been realized. I knew it had been a mistake to ally ourselves with the Borg, but Kathryn had insisted. How could she trust the Borg? And where was I now? Who are these people who have rescued me? Were they able to rescue others from _Voyager_? I'm distracted, still groggy. The woman is studying my face. She appears human and had been called Annika. Annika? Before I could ask the many questions swirling in my head, she starts speaking again.

"Commander Chakotay," she says. She asks it almost as if it is a question.

"You know my name?"

After my reply she sighs and nods rapidly. "I do. You have also been assimilated. You are now in a virtual construct we refer to as Unimatrix Zero. Only one in a million drones have the recessive gene to come here. Before you move. Before you get up we need for you to go back and try to establish a link between here and the real world."

The man behind her stands and appears annoyed. Others in the group talk to one another in hushed tones.

"How?" I mutter, not fully understanding. There's urgency in her voice, however, and I feel compelled to help. Did she say I was assimilated? I look down at my arms and chest and see I'm wearing my uniform.

"Sometimes, when the cycle is interrupted for a newcomer, they retain pieces of knowledge of Unimatrix Zero in the real world. You have been recently assimilated. By interrupting your cycle now, you might be able to break through the drone programming and enable a way for the rest of us here to do the same."

"It will be a risk to us all," the man states irritated, but directs his comment towards the woman and not me.

How could I possibly know how to do what she asks? _Voyager_ assimilated? Its crew now drones? She places her hand again on my shoulder. She must have understood my thoughts.

"Find me when you wake," she says with urgency. "I will be on the same cube as you. Find me. Make me remember."

"Who are you?" I ask. She seems so familiar, and yet I can't place from where.

She looks down, as if embarrassed or ashamed. The man close behind her was frowning, but offered no further opposition. He's preparing something in his hands that I can't see. Finally, the woman looks back up at me, her piercing blue eyes now filled with sadness.

"You know me," she states. "I think I'm the one who assimilated you. I'm Seven of Nine, Tertiary adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One."

Reset - local advance 21.8

5582-15-1 (L51026.5 7234fpc)

Start – E577:340:15.9

"All systems are ready," I say.

Lieutenant Torres looks at the small group in Engineering preparing for the test. I'm beside Lieutenant Paris at the primary warp core console while Ensign Vorik is at the port secondary station. I'm surprised others in Engineering aren't paying closer attention. "We're only going to take a peek," Torres says. "We open a conduit, get as much sensor data as we can, then close it up. I want to take this one step at a time."

Lieutenant Torres seems agitated, and I suspect part of the reason is my presence. I have tried to comply with her every order, no matter how illogical or ill informed. The main deflector has been reconfigured and we're ready. Everything appears fine for the test, such as it is.

The Vulcan Engineering officer Vorik looks up from his station. "I've set up a temporary tachyon matrix within the main deflector. It's online."

Lieutenant Torres touches her comm badge. "Engineering to the bridge. We're ready to start, Captain."

" _Go ahead. We'll monitor your progress from here_."

Torres starts pacing about the warp core. "We'll need to be at warp speed to create a large enough subspace field. I'd like to reroute helm control to Engineering."

" _Agreed. Janeway out_."

Lieutenant Torres turns to Lieutenant Paris. "Take us past…"

"Past warp two," Paris interrupts. "I know." He appears irritated and moves off to the starboard secondary station. Undoubtedly the result of yet another complex social structure that is unfamiliar to me. We… I am finding it a difficult challenge to integrate into this group. Helm is now routed through the starboard secondary station, and soon enough the core engages and we are at warp. Paris looks up from his station. "We're at warp two point three."

"All right. Vorik, start emitting the tachyons," Torres says. Strictly speaking, it would have made more sense to put me in control of the tachyons. These people have no idea of what they are doing. Instead, Lieutenant Torres has put me in charge of monitoring the transwarp frequencies.

"Energizing the matrix," Vorik replies.

"There's no indication of a subspace field. I recommend switching to a higher energy band," I say. Vorik complies.

"That did something," Paris says from the helm.

"The subspace field is forming," I confirm.

There's a problem and I see it immediately. Alarms sound and the transwarp frequencies become unstable. Torres moves over next to me and takes over the console. "Tachyon particles are leaking into the propulsion system," she says with alarm.

"Shut down the deflector," Paris remarks.

"Done," Vorik replies. "But the leak is continuing."

There's a discharge from the starboard station, undoubtedly due to a power surge from the quantum matrix. No one is hurt, but if the tachyon problem persists, it could jeopardize the core.

" _Janeway to Engineering_."

"The tachyons are flooding the warp core, Captain," Torres replies. She is trying desperately to isolate the cause and I'm trying to help as best I can at the same console.

" _If you can't stabilize the core immediately, evacuate Engineering_."

"Aye, Captain. I'll get back to you," Torres says back.

"I've cut all power relays, but the tachyon levels are still rising." This is from Vorik.

"All right, everybody out! Now!" Torres shouts. I'm still working at the console. The problem might involve a feedback loop in the dilithium chamber. She turns to me and adds, "That means you as well."

"I could be of help," I protest.

"That's an order."

Not a wise choice in my estimation, but it is pointless to protest. Lieutenant Torres would not likely accept my advice anyway and it would waste time. It is clear she didn't want me in Engineering in the first place. Only Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Paris seem comfortable around me. Perhaps others. Commander Chakotay was amenable to my request for a duty assignment in the first place. Torres and Paris stay in Engineering, but only for a short time. When they enter the corridor and the doors slide shut behind them, Torres says "Computer, eject the warp core."

We hear the sound of air rushing out of Engineering, but nothing else happens.

" _Sequence malfunction. Unable to eject warp core_."

I sense those around me tense. The vacuum now inside Engineering might buy us some time, but won't stop the inevitable with the core still connected to ship's systems.

"How long to breach?" Torres asks the computer. The computer, however, doesn't reply. Lieutenant Torres touches her comm badge. "Torres to Janeway. We're unable to eject the core. Breach is eminent, I estimate less than five minutes. We have to abandon ship."

Immediately the alarms sound throughout the ship. Those in the corridor move off towards the outer hull and the escape pods located there. I stand for a moment unsure exactly where to go. I've read the appropriate Star Fleet manuals, but have not been properly drilled in the procedure as required by the regulations. I have no assigned escape pod. No matter. There are more than enough escape pods on this level according to the schematics, and so I move off to a section I know will have ample space. It's possible the core is going to breach at any moment.

I choose an empty pod, but don't close the door expecting others might need it as well. No one else enters for a full minute. I hear other pods sealing and detaching from the hull. I'm about to do the same, when I hear someone out in the corridor. Whoever it is steps up to the entry to my pod and turns to look back. I hear the chirp of his comm badge.

"We're all clear here Captain. Time to go."

I know who it is even before he ducks his head and steps into the pod. Why did it have to be him? Earlier, Lieutenant Torres had asked me if I regretted my actions as a Borg. If I had any remorse for assimilating the Caatati and destroying the lives of billions. I said no. Of course I said no, for I have no reference for which to compare. Remorse, joy, compassion, hatred, love. These are emotions for which I have no baseline. But as I look at him, I know that's not entirely true. Some of his memories are still with me although I've tried to suppress them. And some of mine as well I thought long forgotten… The pod itself is designed for up to six people, and so he doesn't notice me. The door slides shut and a moment later the two of us are ejected into space. Thrusters immediately engage and are on full to get as much space between us and _Voyager_ before the core breaches.

He notices I'm in there with him after the explosion and moments before the shock wave hits. Is it surprise I detect in his expression, or suspicion? I cannot say. "Hang on," he says, and we both brace for the impact of the shock wave. After that, the escape pod with us inside is tossing about like a mote of dust caught in a maelstrom.

Reset - local advance 767.1

5582-15-1 (L51793.6 7235tpc)

Start – E577:341:07.7

The work on the chamber was finished. Seven turned to face Commander Chakotay. "We don't need to destroy the molecules. I believe I've found a way to stabilize them. The alien in Sickbay calibrated his containment field using Omega's own resonance, an approach unknown to the Borg. I have modified this chamber."

"Those weren't your orders. The Captain wants Omega eliminated."

"That is still an option, if she insists on yielding to her fear."

Chakotay was unconvinced, but intrigued. Millions of Omega molecules were somehow contained on the moon's surface in the alien's chamber, might Seven had really found a safe way to use the same technology and stabilize them? "Show me what you've done."

Seven called up a file on the chamber's control screen. The spherical Omega molecules coalesced to form a larger and complex spherical structure. "This simulation shows the molecules in their free state, highly unstable. I've modified the chamber to emit a harmonic waveform that will dampen the molecules."

"Looks great, in theory, but this is only a simulation. How are you going to test it?"

"On Omega."

Chakotay frowned. "Bad idea. One mistake, and no one will be around for a second try."

"It will work," Seven responded. She seemed determined.

"Someday, maybe. Hang on to your research. For now, we stick to the plan. Stand by to transport the molecules into this chamber and neutralize them as ordered."

Seven paused and took a step closer to Chakotay. "I have been a member of this crew for nine months. In all of that time, I have never made a personal request. I am making one now. Allow me to proceed. Please."

This wasn't like Seven. She seemed both agitated and expectant. A crack in her haughty exterior, perhaps? "Why is this so important to you?" Chakotay finally asked.

"Particle zero one zero," Seven replied, almost with reverence. "The Borg designation for what you call Omega. Every Drone is aware of its existence. We were instructed to assimilate it at all costs. It is perfection. The molecules exist in a flawless state. Infinite parts functioning as one."

"Like the Borg," Chakotay observed, although to say there were infinite parts to Omega was a bit of a non sequitur. Poetic license, Chakotay mused. He could forgive her that, but perfection? Nothing in creation is perfect.

"Precisely. I am no longer Borg, but I still need to understand that perfection. Without it, my existence will never be complete. Commander, you are a spiritual man."

"That's right."

"If you had the chance to see your God, your Great Spirit, what would you do?"

"I'd pursue it, with all my heart," Chakotay replied honestly. The comparison, however, was flawed. Omega was a part of creation while God existed before creation. A simple molecule, no matter how complex and powerful with its apparent access to subspace energy, doesn't even come close to compare.

"Then you understand."

Not quite. Chakotay hesitated, for he could see Seven's determination. Her faith. "I think I do," he responded diplomatically. "I'll inform the captain of your discovery. For now, her orders stand."

"Thank you." Seven appeared satisfied.

Suddenly a faint blue light emitted from the chamber behind them and an alarm sounded from the chamber's console. Seven and Chakotay both turned with a start. "What's going on?" Chakotay asked.

Seven didn't answer at first but entered in several commands and examined the readouts carefully. "An Omega is assembling spontaneously in the chamber. I'm unable to stop the process."

"Cut the power," Chakotay said.

"I have," Seven responded. "It's drawing power directly from subspace." Her eyes widened as the Omega neared completion. Chakotay was also transfixed. The power of Omega was not multiplicative. Millions of molecules trapped in the alien containment on the moon below, or the single Omega now forming in the chamber. The potential was the same. The nascent Omega almost appeared alive, adjusting and flexing as if a sentient creature. Seven opened her mouth to say something else, but the words never came.

Chakotay, Seven, the chamber, the cargo bay, the entire space and subspace became immersed in the intense blue-white light, although the radiation extended far beyond the visible in both shorter and longer wavelengths. The light was blinding and didn't diminish after Chakotay closed and covered his eyes. The light pervaded all. A universe of white. Chakotay could see nothing, not even his hands and arms which he held out in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak, to shout, to scream, but could not utter a word. There was no sound he could perceive, only the white.

And then, for a moment, nothing. The light was gone. There wasn't darkness, or an absence of light. There was simply nothing. Emptiness.

When his senses returned, he was standing on a beach. It was either just before sunrise or just after sunset. A strange moon hovered on the horizon. He was not on the moon _Voyager_ orbited, nor on any planet he was familiar with. The experience of the nothingness still haunted his senses and his thoughts, but he didn't have time to dwell on these feelings. Before him silhouetted against the twilight sky two hooded figures stood. He glanced beside him and noticed Seven standing there. The two of them were in the same position as they were before the Omega chamber controls in _Voyager_ 's cargo bay. It was evident that she was also rattled by their recent experience.

One of the hooded figures took a step forward. He held a staff that could possibly be a weapon. His face remained in shadow. "And so," the man said in a voice both alien and familiar, "it begins."

Reset - local advance 855.7

5582-15-1 (L52649.3 7234tpc)

Start – E577:342:47.2

"Seven, I need the data from those last two Astrometric scans," Ensign Kim said as he entered Astrometrics holding a data PADD. Instead of stopping where Seven stood, however, he walked right past to examine what was displayed on the Astrometrics main visual.

Ensign Kim's curiosity was a constant of the universe, Seven mused. "In a moment," she replied crisply not looking up. She was entering commands and examining something else on one of the rear consoles.

"That looks like the crew manifest," Kim remarked staring up at the main visual. A dozen or so names were displayed and scrolling.

Seven nodded and glanced over her shoulder at the screen. She was just completing the task. "The Doctor asked me to pick a suitable candidate."

Ensign Kim appeared confused and turned to face Seven. "For what?"

"Lesson ten. The first date."

"Your first date?" Kim responded. He appeared bemused and his incredulous tone irritated Seven. She decided to ignore this initial reaction. Her social lessons with the Doctor were proceeding adequately and she felt ready for this next step. In fact, perhaps Ensign Kim could be of assistance.

"I've narrowed the list to two crewmen, based on work performance and compatible interests."

"I didn't know you had any interests."

"Neither did I, but apparently they include astronomy, quantum mechanics and music."

"I play the clarinet, you know," Kim replied. Seven smiled inwardly. Ensign Kim had made his desires plain since soon after she first arrived. She had never reciprocated his interest. Although she felt she had a good working relationship with the ensign, she never considered it desirable to pursue anything further.

"You are not one of the candidates, Ensign," Seven replied. She picked up a PADD to control the main screen and stepped up onto the platform in front of Astrometrics.

"Oh," Kim said with obvious disappointment and then followed her in front of the main screen. "Well, maybe I could help you pick Mister Right," he suggested.

Given his responses so far, Seven was more dubious about the veracity of his assistance, but decided obtaining his opinion couldn't hurt. She tapped in the correct commands on the PADD and the first candidate's image appeared on the Astrometrics main screen. "Ensign Bronowski, assigned to the Airponics bay. His work record is flawless and he plays the accordion."

Kim grimaced. "Badly, very badly. He's got no sense of humor."

What does humor have to do with playing the accordion? Seven wondered. Besides, she was unconvinced about the need for her match to play a musical instrument. Seven nodded anyway and cycled the image to the next candidate. "Lieutenant Chapman, Structural Engineering."

"Chapman's a nice guy," Kim said noncommittal. He didn't sound particularly convinced, although appeared more amenable to this match over Ensign Bronowski.

"We worked together on an away mission. He seemed efficient." That was easy enough. Seven was about to make the final decision when she noticed the continued unsettled look on Ensign Kim's face. Was there something he disapproved of with Lieutenant Chapman? The selection had taken no time at all, perhaps there was time to show some other candidates.

"There was one other I considered having as a finalist," Seven offered and tapped in the commands to call up the image.

"Commander Chakotay?" Kim said with surprise.

"Yes," Seven replied, uncertain why the Commander would elicit such a strong response as compared to the other two.

"He has no musical talent," Kim protested. "The two of you have nothing in common."

"That is not true," Seven responded. "He also has an interest in astronomy." She looked back at the image and added, "He is easy to interact with and comes to Astrometrics every afternoon for the daily report. We already have a rapport of sorts. I estimate his other attributes compensate for a lack of musical abilities."

Kim was shaking his head, and again Seven was irritated. What was wrong with Commander Chakotay as a choice for a date? "No…" was all Kim eventually said.

"Clarify," Seven asked. She couldn't quite hide the displeasure in her voice.

"He's… what twenty years older than you?"

"Chronologically, twenty-one years, two months and thirteen days," Seven stated. "If you take into account my accelerated growth in the Borg maturation chamber, it is only an eleven year biological difference in age. That is irrelevant. There are countless examples in Federation and pre-Federation records of human couples with even larger age differences."

Kim shifted uncomfortably. "But… He's your commanding officer."

"Also irrelevant. I am not in Star Fleet, and technically neither is Commander Chakotay. Besides, Star Fleet regulations do allow for fraternization under certain circumstances, and I believe a relationship between myself and the Commander would fit within the allowable parameters." Seven looked back to Kim. "Is there anything else?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't know Seven. You and the Commander? I just don't see it."

For whatever reason, Ensign Kim's objections had the opposite effect. It solidified in Seven's mind even more the choice for her first date. Commander Chakotay was an intriguing individual. She touched the controls and the screen went blank. "Thank you Ensign. I've made my decision."

Reset - local advance 644.4

5582-15-1 (L53293.7 7234/5o)

Start – E577:343:82.1

" _Delta Flyer, report_."

Paris, Seven and Chakotay were running out of time. Paris was working in the cramped access panel just behind the pilot's seat to install a 21st century piece of machinery into the 24th century shuttle. Amazingly, despite the hundreds of compatibility issues that could crop up, he thought they had a good chance to get it to work and restore power to their vital systems. "We're trying to integrate the distributor. Stand by, Captain." He attached the final component and turned to Seven who was at one of the shuttle's consoles. "Try bypassing the power couplings."

"No effect," Seven responded. She was still in her EVA suit she had used to go over to _Ares IV_ and retrieve the distributor. Not only had she returned with the vital piece of equipment, but also gigaquads of data from the _Ares IV_ mission and the remains of Astronaut John Mark Kelly himself.

Paris continued to tinker with the distributor. It was either going to work or not. "Resequence the ion modulators, see if that does it."

Suddenly there was the tell-tale sound of systems powering up. "Power conversion in process," Seven confirmed.

Paris moved over to Seven's station to see for himself. "We have propulsion, shields," he observed.

"The plasma flow is still fluctuating." Seven was not happy with what she saw.

"Stay on top of it," Paris replied and moved over to the pilot's position and started prepping for departure. "Paris to _Voyager_."

" _Go ahead_."

"Open the shuttlebay doors. We're coming home."

" _Acknowledged_."

"Laying in an escape trajectory," Paris said, marking their route to avoid the wreckage contained within the ellipse. The space was littered with debris, and they had only a chance to explore a fraction of what the ellipse contained. The _Ares IV_ discovery had been exciting, but he'd be happy to get out of here quickly. Besides, Chakotay was laid out in the Flyer's rear section and needed medical attention.

At Voyager's tactical station Tuvok examined the parameters of the graviton ellipse. A fascinating and dangerous phenomenon to be sure. Millions of terajoules of subspace energy not only generating an intense electromagnetic field, but also level 9 gravimetric distortions. By his calculations, the Away Team on the _Delta Flyer_ only had four minutes before the ellipse was gone. "The ellipse is returning to subspace," he said.

"The Flyer?" Janeway asked as she stepped up to Ensign Kim at _Voyager_ 's science station.

Kim studied the sensor readings. "They're approaching the perimeter. Two thousand meters, eighteen hundred."

"The anomaly's submerging," Torres interrupted from the helm. She was struggling to keep _Voyager_ in position just outside the anomaly's disturbance perimeter. Graviton eddies swept past the ship on all sides.

"Are we in tractor range?" Janeway asked.

"Not yet," Tuvok replied. The readings were fluctuating wildly as the ellipse neared the normal space threshold.

"Take us closer," Janeway commanded stepping up to Torres at the helm.

"Captain?" Torres didn't want to get any closer. She was having enough trouble as it was.

"Do it," Janeway ordered.

Tuvok shook his head. "They're still out of reach. Another three hundred meters."

"Closer," Janeway urged.

"We'll be pulled right in with them," Torres complained. _Voyager_ began to shake as the inertial dampers couldn't compensate for the extreme gravimetric forces. There was a sudden eddy that buffeted the ship and moved it further away. Torres had to fight with the controls to keep the vessel steady.

"Just a few more meters."

"We're too close!"

They were running out of time. That last eddy had affected their progress. "I still can't get a lock with the tractor beam," Tuvok said. "I believe, however, they're close enough for transporters." It was their only option and a last ditch effort.

"Get them out of there!" Janeway barked.

"Locking onto their comm badge signals," Tuvok replied. "Energizing."

 _Voyager_ continued to shake violently. "Transporter room," Janeway said into the comm. "Report."

There was a hesitation. " _Paris here. You've beamed over me and the remains of Kelly. You have to go back for Seven and Chakotay. Lock onto their biosignatures._ "

"We have to move now," Torres shouted with alarm. "The anomaly's submerging and the gravimetric shear is too strong!"

"Tuvok!" Janeway shouted.

"There's too much interference," Tuvok replied. "There's no signal to lock onto."

Janeway grimaced, but knew it was time to retreat. "Reverse thrusters, full impulse!" she commanded and then turned to Tuvok. "What happened?"

"I locked onto what signal I could, their comm badges," Tuvok replied. "It is apparent neither Commander Chakotay or Seven of Nine were wearing their comm badges and one of the badges must have been in the proximity of the remains of Mister Kelly."

"It's too late now," B'Elanna observed. She looked back at the Captain who was still standing next to the helm, her eyes haunted. "They're trapped. The ellipse has completely submerged into subspace."

Janeway looked out the main viewscreen and backed up. The ellipse was gone and with it her friends. Only the star-studded blackness of space stared back at her. She fell back heavily into her command chair and a gasp caught in her throat. She had lost them both…

5582

Begin analysis of key indicator 7234/5 for target 11743

#

THE END

#

Author's Note: So what do you think? When reading some of the reviews of The Cheshire Cheese's story "Intentions", I was struck by the continued objection to C/7. I started thinking of other possibilities for a C/7 AU and ways to pull it off. Is that part of the intrigue of C/7 over J/C? The working out of how these two get together because of and/or despite the circumstances and filling in the details we were deprived of in the show.

Anywho, which would you like to see as my next AU story (after I finish Family)… Any you feel completely preposterous?

THE BORG INSURGENCY

C/7. AU where the Voyager crew is assimilated by the Borg during the episode "Scorpion-Part II" and Chakotay finds himself part of the Unimatrix Zero resistance.

CLOSE QUARTERS

C/7. AU where Voyager is destroyed when unable to eject its warp core during the episode "Day of Honor" and the crew find themselves left in a fleet of escape pods.

DIMENSIONS

C/7. AU where Chakotay and Seven are thrust into another plane of existence by the mysterious spontaneous creation of a single Omega molecule during the episode "The Omega Directive"

SURPRISE DATE

C/7. AU where Seven makes an unexpected change as to the choice for her proposed first date during the episode "Someone to Watch Over Me" with interesting repercussions.

THE GRAVITON ELLIPSE

C/7. AU where Seven and Chakotay are trapped within a graviton ellipse when investigating the Ares IV wreckage during the episode "One Small Step." They discover more than they bargain for inside.


End file.
